nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Slicer 1.0
OVERVIEW Whooooosss the best Nanovor on the planet? You are! Yesss you aaarree! Man … I’ve got to change that tone of voice quick before Lucas hears me. It’ll be like that time he found me watching Teletubbies and I never heard the end of it. So I have a soft spot for dogs, all right? That still doesn’t make me girly. Yeah in fact, Doc Zap has an even bigger weakness for Cyber Slicer 1.0! I’ve always thought that science was his best friend, but apparently it’s tiny dog-like Nanovor that tickle his fancy. Doc Zap even named all of Cyber Slicer’s attacks! I didn’t really get the names, but then I asked Doc Zap and he told me that he named all of the attacks after famous hackers. Awesome! Cyber Slicer 1.0 is super adorable. Sure, it doesn’t quite know what it’s doing yet, but it shoots out random damage pretty frequently! I’m sure Doc Zap will train it to understand its puppy power. Until then, Cyber Slicer is one cute and clueless little ‘vor! -''Drew'' TACTICS * Cyber Slicer 1.0 is the ideal Nanovor to have against those pesky thick-shelled Nanovor like Mega Scorpion 2.0 or Tank Strider 2.0. Use its Crunch attack mid-game when you need to do some moderate damage. Near the end of the game, when you’ve got energy to spare and heavy attacks are rampant, use Random Jack for a chance at doing massive armor-piercing damage. Great for any point in the game, really, Cyber Slicer 1.0 is sure to do insane damage for your swarm. COUNTER TACTICS * Don’t Bother with Armor! Often it’s important to have heavy Armor, but against Cyber Slicer 1.0, Armor is irrelevant. All of its attacks pierce right through your defenses! So instead of bulking up, play against Cyber Slicer with your high health Nanovor, like your Battle Kraken 3.0 or Shock Hornet 2.0. * Vary your Attacks! When playing against a difficult swarm, it’s essential to keep swapping your Nanovor in and out to save their health. Start off with your Electrobull 1.0 and attack with Gore for a round to save some Energy. Then, swap in your Gamma Stalker 2.0 and attack with Phase Fang. Finally, swap in your Psi Blaster 1.0 and attack with Psi-Zap for the squishing blow. * Give it a Kiss! Begin the battle with your Thunderpoid 1.0 and attack with Swat. Then, swap in your Phase Spiker 1.0 to attack with Asp Kiss for two rounds. Cyber Slicer’s cheeks will be ablaze after blushing so much from those smooches, and will be Cyber Ash in no time! ORIGINS * All this time I thought my students would be the only ones privileged enough to stumble upon a Nanovor in its natural habitat, but I was felicitous enough to have stumbled upon a discovery of my very own. Recently, I decided to purchase a new cell phone, because it’s important to be technologically up to date in today’s world. Additionally, I’m now inspired to purchase new technology if for no other reason to hook my Nanoscope up to it and delve into the mystery that is the world of Nanovor. As I plugged it in, what should I discover but a fascinating species. It was without a doubt a Nnovor, but possessed canine-like qualities that immediately prompted to to form an emotional connection to it. As a scientist, I try to stay objective in all my observations, but this Nanovor has hooked me with its puppy dog-like eyes. Because I’m so beguiled by this creature, I can only imagine that it served a similar purpose in the time of the Nanovor. Perhaps these particular Nanovor were even kept as some sort of pet, or comfort system. Maybe like animals in our world, it can be trained. Hmm. Perhaps I’ll take it upon myself to attempt some education on the creature. It is my profession, after all. Of course, this is all purely in the interest of science you know… -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Cyber Slicer 2.0 * Cyber Shark 1.0 Category:Wave 2 Category:Hexite